


Toys

by xll310



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory is just a key to your heart 番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> by 阿x丸  
> 由于正文是长篇 还不是很会用AO3……  
> 麻烦亲们移步SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=76272&extra=&highlight=memory%2Bis%2Bjust%2Ba%2Bkey&page=1  
> 感谢支持

PART I

 

自从上次在病房里行房被护士撞见，Arthur与Merlin的关系已经是众所周知，Olaf便再也没有私下联系过Arthur。就在Merlin以为Vivian已经对Arthur死心时，Merlin收到了一个大包裹。  
与大包裹一起送来的还有一封信。

 

亲爱的Merlin：  
自从我第一次看见你，我就觉得你长得好帅。但Arthur也是我的最爱。同时爱上了你们两个，不知道如何是好。在那之后得知了你们的关系，我很吃惊，同时我也很高兴。你们都是我最爱的人，能在一起就更好了。希望这一点小心意能给你们的生活增添情趣。（PS：之后记得告诉我感想！）

 

Merlin几近愕然地读完这封信。他虽然很高兴Vivian没有嫌弃他和Arthur的关系，但Vivian表现出来的这种过分的热情让Merlin有点莫名其妙。  
Merlin拆开了包裹。看到内容的一刹那，他深深庆幸Arthur不在办公室里。

包裹里满满装着的，是各种各样的情趣用品。润滑油、按摩棒，甚至是标着奇怪语言的药物，都应有尽有。  
Merlin的额角不由得疼了起来。要是Arthur发现了这些东西，后果真是不堪设想了。  
Merlin猛地站起身，在整个办公室里搜寻着最佳的藏匿地点。Arthur马上就要开完会回来，只要今天一天能不让这些东西被他发现，Merlin就能找地方处理掉这些东西。  
就在Merlin苦苦思索不得结果的时候，电梯门处传来一声清脆的铃响声。Merlin吓得脸色惨白，他手忙脚乱地捧起箱子，飞奔至自己的办公桌旁，将箱子塞到了自己的座位下面。Merlin刚站直，Arthur就一脸欣喜地打开门走进来。  
“Merlin，我回来了。高层会议真的太无聊了，还不允许你参与。不然我还可以看看你的脸打发时间……Merlin？”Arthur一边抱怨着一边脱下了外套，虽然Merlin竭力装出笑脸来迎接Arthur，但Arthur还是察觉到Merlin表情中的僵硬。  
“Yes？”Merlin的心怦怦乱跳，一心想要让Arthur远离那个会给他带来灾难的箱子，于是连忙迎着Arthur走去。  
Arthur看见Merlin迎面走来，便张开双臂，Merlin默默地投入Arthur的怀中，Arthur收紧怀抱，并轻轻玩弄着Merlin头顶的卷曲的头发。  
“你今天怎么了？”Merlin难得地顺从让Arthur心花怒放，但同时也感到奇怪。  
“呃，不，没什么……”Merlin吃了一惊，才意识到今天自己表现得太过主动，连忙想要从Arthur的怀中挣脱。  
这种可疑的动作似乎起了反效果，Arthur更加不愿意放开Merlin，他低下头，想要看清楚Merlin的表情。  
Merlin慌张地后退着，Arthur强壮的双臂始终不放开他。随着Merlin不停后退，Arthur随着他向前。突然，Merlin的脚下传来一声清脆的响声。两人的动作都随着这声响停了下来。  
Merlin回过头瞥了一眼，这一眼足以让他大惊失色。  
一直注视着Merlin的Arthur自然没有错过Merlin的表情，他饶有兴致地问：“那是什么？”  
“不，没什么。”Merlin的后背开始渗出冷汗。  
“你说谎的本事总是那么糟糕。”Arthur用力拉着Merlin，企图让Merlin把脚下踩着的东西松开。但Merlin却用尽全身的力气抵抗着，一时Arthur还拿他没有办法。  
突然， Arthur的一头金发在Merlin面前闪过，炫目的颜色让他稍微呆了一下，就在这一瞬间，Arthur已经将Merlin整个人拦腰抱起，扛在了肩上。  
“Oh！Merlin！快看看我找到了什么！”在Merlin的惊叫声中，夹杂了Arthur兴致勃勃的声音。这声音让Merlin刹那间闭上了嘴，他实在没有勇气去确认Arthur手里拿着的是什么。  
Arthur把陷入沉默的Merlin轻轻放下，Merlin虽然一直低着头，但他的余光已经瞥到了Arthur 手上的物品。一个由两个比乒乓球稍大的蓝色的圆球组成的物体，两个球中间穿过了极细的绳子，绳子在穿过第二个球后绕成了一个环形，应该本来就是设计给手拿的，因为Arthur的手正好穿过了那个环。  
“Merlin，你不介意告诉我这是什么的吧？”Arthur戏谑的声音让Merlin后悔万分，这一定是刚刚Merlin匆忙地抱起Vivian的包裹时落下的。  
“我不知道。”  
Merlin从来没有见过这个东西，但既然这是从那个可疑的箱子里掉出来的，他能确定它绝对不是什么好东西。Merlin唯一的希望是Arthur不知道它的用途。但显然Merlin的希望落空了。  
“Well，我可以告诉你。”Arthur的停顿是那么的长，长到仿佛不打算说下一句话。要是Merlin能察觉到这件事，说不定后来那件事就不会发生了。  
Arthur一手揽住Merlin的肩，将Merlin推倒在沙发上，随即整个人覆在Merlin的身上，防止Merlin逃脱。  
“Arthur？你要做什么？！！”Merlin的声音颤抖着。  
“我要告诉你这东西的用途。”  
说着，Arthur迅速地解着Merlin的皮带。  
“Arthur！！！等一下！！！”Merlin的音量震得Arthur的耳膜隐隐作疼。  
“嘘！别说话！”  
“Ar……唔！”  
在Merlin张开嘴的那一瞬间，Arthur的唇猛地堵了上来。Merlin的叫声淹没在他的喉咙里。  
当Merlin挣扎着想要推开Arthur时，Arthur的舌头已经霸道地闯入到Merlin的口内，肆意地横扫着Merlin口腔黏膜，让Merlin的体温迅速升高，Merlin的口腔内也变得干渴异常。Arthur湿润的舌成为了唯一一个能够解渴的物体，于是Merlin的舌也不由自主地追逐着Arthur的舌，最终笨拙地纠缠在一起。  
Merlin的头脑开始发热，他的脸也被升高的体温灼烧着。  
仅仅是一个吻就让Merlin欲火焚身。  
即使Merlin的脑海里依然否认着这个事实，但他的身体却已经诚实地起了反应。Merlin半勃起的分身抵在了压在他身上的Arthur的同一部位。Merlin无意识地扭动着身子，与Arthur之间的摩擦产生的零星快感让他更加难耐。很快他的分身已经完全变硬，隔着裤子轻轻戳着形状也同样发生改变的Arthur的分身。  
Arthur哼了一声，将还意犹未尽地啃咬着他舌头的Merlin轻轻推开。  
“Hold on。再继续下去我就停不下来了。”Arthur用袖子擦了擦留在嘴角处的唾液，伸出一只手支起了身体，另一只手很熟练地解开了Merlin的皮带。  
Merlin的胸口剧烈起伏着，他还没有从刚才的吻里缓过神来。Arthur的话虽然传入到他的大脑里，但他却没有理解Arthur的意思。直到Arthur从他身上下来，并一口气扒掉他的裤子，和内裤，冰凉的空气让他发热的分身微微颤抖着，他的臀部接触到冷冰冰的皮沙发，他才清醒过来。  
“Arthur？！你不是要停下来吗？”  
“我要停，你不能停。”Arthur从口袋里掏出了润滑油。  
“为什么你总是随身带着这个啊……Oh no！”  
Merlin看着Arthur将润滑油倒在了刚刚的那两个蓝色球体上，他突然意识到Arthur要做什么，连忙坐起身。但Arthur早已预料到这些，他再次坐在了Merlin身上，硬是把Merlin按了回去。  
“Nooooooooooooooooooo! Arthur！快住手！！！”Merlin惊恐地大喊着。  
“嘘！难道你想让Morgana看看你现在你样子吗？”  
Arthur瞪大眼睛威胁着Merlin，即使他知道Morgana在上个会议结束后就跟着Uther一起出差了。  
Merlin咽了一口口水，乖乖闭上了嘴。被Arthur骑在身上，半裸着下身，勃起的分身顶在了Arthur的裤子上，前端还正在渗出粘稠的透明液体。如果这副模样被别人看见，Merlin觉得还不如一头撞死在墙上算了。  
“Good。”Arthur露出了一个阴险的笑容，“看在你这么乖的份上，我会温柔一点。”  
Arthur保持坐在Merlin身上的姿势侧过身。Merlin的视线被Arthur的身体挡住，他只感到自己的一只脚被Arthur抬了起来，搭在了沙发上，然后一根湿滑的物体进入到他的体内。Merlin凭借内壁传来的触感认出那是Arthur的手指，微微弯曲的关节刺激着Merlin的嫩肉，瘙痒似的感觉直击Merlin的神经，Merlin的每一个细胞都开始抗议起来，叫嚣着，渴望着更加猛烈的刺激。原本稍微冷却的欲望再次被这种感觉挑起，Merlin紧咬着下唇，压抑着随时都有可能泻出的呻吟声。  
Arthur耐心地用手指扩张着Merlin的内壁，直到他的三根手指都能畅通无阻的出入时，他抽出了手指。  
“可能还是有点难受，忍一忍，Merlin。”Arthur将没有绳子那端的一个塑料球抵在了Merlin的入口处，转过头来，手上却猛地一用力，球体轻易地进入了Merlin的甬道。  
“啊！！！！！”圆形的球体恰好挤压到Merlin的前列腺，Merlin的分身剧烈地跳动着，更多的前列腺液开始流出，Merlin忍不住惊叫出来。  
“你看起来很享受。”Arthur欣赏着Merlin的表情，伸出一根手指将第一个球体推入更深处。随后将涂满润滑油的第二个球体也顺势推入，只留下绳子环形的部分在外面。  
“唔……”Merlin悲鸣着。但他一看到Arthur从他身上离开，他立刻伸手拉着露在外头的绳子，想把异物拔出。  
“别动！”Arthur迅速伸手拍掉了Merlin的手。  
“嗷！”Merlin的手被拍得红了一块。  
“穿上裤子，Merlin，不许拔出来。”  
“What？我们等会要去开会啊！”  
“当然，你就带着它去开会吧！”  
“Arthur！你一定在开玩笑。”  
“这是命令！Merlin！穿上裤子！不然我在会议室所有人的面前上你！”Arthur冷峻地说道。  
“变态！”Merlin骂道。但他深知Arthur绝对有可能做出这种事。以前Arthur就听说过帝王会在百姓的面前与皇后交欢以显示自己那方面的能力，那时他就兴致勃勃地想要和Merlin实施，但那时Merlin毕竟还不能光明正大地被称为皇后，但现在……  
“那一定很刺激。”Arthur似乎被自己的想象迷住了。  
“NO！NO！Arthur！我穿！”在Arthur改变主意之前，Merlin连忙穿好裤子，但这一系列动作无可避免地让他的内壁的肌肉收缩，一阵电流窜过他的后背，让他不由得打了个哆嗦。  
“这才是好孩子。”Arthur笑着，“现在我们去会议室吧。”

 

如果说去会议室的路上的每一步都是煎熬，那坐在会议室里的这段时间可以称为地狱了。  
Arthur和Merlin坐在圆形会议桌的正中位置，庞大的桌子遮挡了他们胸部以下的部位。作为秘书，Merlin不时需要站起来递出或接受其他人传来的文件并交给Arthur，这个动作，特别是坐下的时候，埋在他体内的两个小球就不安分起来。他的肌肉不由自主地收缩的，引领着小球触碰并摩擦着他的前列腺，让他的分身处于不停地勃起然后疲软的状态。光是这样也罢了，会议前半部分还在认真听着下属做报告的Arthur在某一刻突然把手轻轻搭在了Merlin的大腿上。  
“呃！”Merlin忍不住惊叫着。但所幸做报告的人正在说话，那声小小的呼声被麦克风的声音掩盖了。  
Merlin瞪了Arthur一眼，却看到后者正一脸正经地在听着报告。Merlin只好把注意力集中到报告上，尽力无视着搭在他大腿上的那只手。  
就在Merlin快要遗忘Arthur的手的存在时，那只万恶的手居然开始蠕动起来。Arthur有规律地捏着Merlin大腿中部的肌肉，每当Arthur一捏，Merlin就忍不住身体僵硬一下，同时内壁也收缩一下，那颗小球又开始作怪。  
Arthur捏了几下过后，Merlin的西装裤的裆部已经挺起了一个小山包。所幸桌子挡住了旁人的视线。但Merlin还是面红耳赤，生怕被旁人看见。  
“Merlin，你还好吧？脸怎么那么红？”Arthur突然用洪亮的声音问道。此刻会议室里所有人的目光都聚焦在Merlin身上。  
“呃……我很好……只是有点热。”Merlin说道。  
在众人的注意力都回到会议上后，Merlin狠狠地掐了一下Arthur那只在作怪的手的小臂。  
“唔！”Arthur惊叫一声，发现所有人都在看他，便一脸严肃地瞪了一瞪正在作报告的人，吓得那人脸色惨白，所有人都乖乖把视线回到报告的人身上。  
Merlin内心暗笑，因为只有和Arthur坐得很近的他发现Arthur的脸颊绯红。他得意地看了Arthur一眼，正好迎上了Arthur燃烧着熊熊怒火的眼眸。  
“你死定了。”Arthur用唇语说道。  
“Prat。”Merlin用夸张的嘴型说。  
Arthur竖起了眉毛，再次伸出手滑上Merlin的大腿。Merlin想要如法炮制，但当他摸到Arthur的手臂时，发现Arthur把手臂上锻炼有素的肌肉绷得紧紧的，加上烫的平整光滑的西装的阻隔，Merlin完全没有地方就力。  
Merlin眼睁睁地看着Arthur的手从膝盖处一直摸到他的大腿根部附近，然后突然滑进内侧，并向上探去。被攻了个措手不及的Merlin反射性地夹紧双腿，把Arthur的手夹在了大腿之间。  
夹紧双腿的姿势让Merlin更清晰地感受到体内的塑料小球的形状，小球又作怪了一阵之后平静了下来，同时Merlin感到Arthur的手在距离目标处几厘米的地方停了下来，让Merlin以为自己限制住了Arthur的动作。Merlin刚松了口气，便感到两腿之间一阵蠕动。看来Arthur的手掌虽然被Merlin夹死了，但手指还是可以灵活运动。就在Merlin这么想着的时候，两根手指猛地戳在了他的睾丸上。  
“唔！”Merlin忍不住哼了一声，但这次居然没有一个人回头看他。但直觉告诉Merlin 应该是没有人敢回头看他。  
Arthur手指轻轻拨弄着Merlin的小球，然后轻轻地捏着。  
轻轻的触碰感从敏感脆弱的地方传来，化作一阵甜美的快感，流向热度的中心，让Merlin不由得绷紧了全身的肌肉，体内的塑料小球再次挤压起他的前列腺。没过多久，Merlin就完全硬了。  
随着Arthur手指的运动，Arthur的指关节不时摩擦着Merlin紧夹着的大腿内侧的嫩肉，更是让Merlin难耐。Merlin虽然很清楚只要松开大腿就可以少受点煎熬，但内心深处却享受着这种挑逗，渴望着更多。  
Merlin一边厌恶着这样的自己，一边感受着Arthur的动作，直到Arthur突然用力地一捏。痛感和着强烈的快感让Merlin头皮发麻，不由自主地松开了大腿，Arthur趁机向上摸去，握住了形状改变的Merlin的分身。  
“呜……”Merlin低声悲鸣着。  
“怎么了，Merlin？你居然在这么多人面前这么兴奋。”Arthur凑到Merlin的耳边低语着，同时手上也缓缓律动起来。“其实你很期待在众人面前被我上，对吗？”  
侮辱似的淫秽话语，却让Merlin感到更加兴奋。体内的每一个细胞都活跃着，叫嚣着对Arthur的渴望。Merlin竭力压抑着，这时，Arthur在他的耳上吹了一口气。  
Merlin仿佛听见了自己克制力崩溃的声音。他猛地用双手抓住放在自己裆部的那只万恶之手，快速低声念了一窜咒语，随即一阵电流从Merlin紧握的那只手流向Arthur的身体。  
两秒过后，Arthur重重地倒在了身前的会议桌上。这时会议室里的人终于回过头，看见Arthur脸色苍白地半趴在桌子上后顿时陷入混乱。  
“没事的，他只是刚刚没有吃午饭所以有点贫血，我送他回去休息一下，你们继续。”Merlin竭力用冷静的声音说道。然后架起Arthur将他拖出了会议室。  
“Merlin……你做了什么……”伏在他肩上的Arthur虚弱地说道。  
“只是低压的电击，你马上就会恢复的。”  
“What…………Mer……lin……………………”这应该是怒吼，但此刻的音量和语气对Merlin一点威胁都没有。准确来说是从来都没有。

 

 

PART II V1版 Merlin视角

 

一路上，Merlin感到体内的小球又随着他走路的动作不停地蠕动着，依然挺立着的分身让他寸步难行，加上Arthur全身的重量，而且他耳边絮絮叨叨，喷出的热气让他体温升高。但他还是咬着牙忍耐到了办公室。  
把Arthur丢在了沙发上，Merlin锁上门，立刻跨坐到Arthur的身上，俯身献上激吻。  
不知是因为被电击还是因为被电击而在赌气，Arthur的舌头没有像往常一样立刻缠上来。无论Merlin如何摆弄Arthur的唇，Arthur的舌头依然老老实实地任由Merlin调戏。与平时被Arthur吻得喘不过气相比，掌握主导权的感觉让Merlin心情大好，更加卖力欺凌Arthur的唇。  
终于Merlin心满意足地放开Arthur，才发现Arthur虽然喘着粗气，脸上没有表情，但Merlin知道，那渐渐被染红的脸颊，微微湿润的天蓝色眼眸，被额角的汗液沾湿的金黄色发丝，都在述说着他的情欲。  
Merlin扯下Arthur的领带，靠在Arthur的肩膀上把Arthur的双手绑在背后。Merlin听到Arthur不悦地哼了一声，觉得Arthur可能是想起以前那些被敌人俘虏时的屈辱时光，Merlin忍不住绑得松了一点。  
Merlin把Arthur的白衬衫下摆从裤子中扯出，然后解开了衬衫的三个扣子，露出Arthur胸前壮硕的肌肉，却不再解开剩下的扣子，直接把手伸到Arthur的衣内抚摸着，然后又滑到Arthur鼓起的裆部。  
“这里倒是恢复得很快。”Merlin嘲笑道。  
成功换来了Arthur的一记白眼以及催促的眼神后，Merlin从Arthur的身上退开，跪在了柔软的毛地毯上。跪着的姿势让Merlin的肌肉收缩，体内的小球往里缩了几厘米，强烈的刺激让Merlin膝盖发抖。把Arthur的分身解放出来后，Merlin轻轻舔着Arthur的小球。  
“Mmm……”  
Arthur意义不明的呻吟声让Merlin更加兴奋，他从根部向上舔着，一直舔到Arthur最敏感小孔处，成功惹来Arthur更多的呻吟之后依然意犹未尽，轻轻啃咬着Arthur的前端。  
“Merlin！！！”Arthur咬牙切齿地叫着。很清楚Arthur此刻需要的是被他深深含入，却故意不满足Arthur，享受着这种乐趣的Merlin丝毫没有察觉，Arthur的口齿已经变得十分清晰。  
一心想让Arthur更加焦虑的Merlin站起身，脱下外套，扯下领带，松开扣子，露出自己的锁骨。他很清楚这对Arthur有什么效果。当他清晰地听见Arthur的气息变得更加紊乱后，还意犹未尽地松开了自己的皮带扣，拉下拉链，却不脱下长裤，然后再次坐到了Arthur的身上。  
一系列的动作让体内的小球不断作怪，加上Arthur的视线在身上燃烧，Merlin闭上了眼睛忍耐着。好不容易小球安定了下来，Merlin却感到下身肿胀难当，Merlin忍不住把手伸向自己勃发，隔着内裤轻轻摩擦起来。几乎硬了一整天的地方终于得到安慰，Merlin很快就忘情地沉迷其中。随着分身的胀大，内裤狭小的空间变得更加让人难受。不一会，Merlin就睁开眼，想把自己的分身解放出来时，却恰好对上Arthur的双眼。  
虽然Merlin坐在了Arthur的身上，但他完全忘记了Arthur的存在。  
“呃……”  
“看来你不是很需要我啊，Merlin。”Arthur死死地盯着Merlin。突然，Arthur原本被缚在背后的双手突然挣脱了领带，一直毫无抵抗的躯体突然爆发出巨大的力量，把Merlin按倒在沙发上。  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArthur？！！！！！！”Merlin大惊失色，“呃，刚才，刚才那不是，我……”  
“你不用解释，我都看到了。”  
Arthur在Merlin上方盯着Merlin看了半天，突然放开了Merlin。  
“Arthur……？”原本以为Arthur会有什么激烈的举动的Merlin看着Arthur从自己的身上退开，站起身来，穿好裤子后，拉过一张椅子坐在了Merlin的正对面。  
“继续。”  
“What？！”  
“你继续，不用管我。”Arthur面无表情，看到Merlin还楞在那一动不动后，翘起腿补充道：“就像平时你想着我自己做的时候那样。”  
“Arthur！”Merlin满脸通红，“我没有！”  
“你是说你没有想着我还是说没有自己做？”Arthur的眼神变得危险了起来。  
“我……没有……自己……”  
“那正好了，现在给你个机会自己来。”见Merlin还没反应，Arthur压低声音说道：“还是说你想我把你脱光抱回会议室然后在所有人面前干你？”  
“NO……”Merlin嘶哑地抗议道。  
“那就继续！”  
Merlin低下头，深吸一口气后闭上眼睛。  
视野一消失，Merlin全身的感觉都变得敏锐起来。下身的灼热感丝毫没有褪去，还有比下身更灼热的Arthur的视线几乎要烫伤Merlin。  
看来闭上眼睛对于逃避现状没有多大用处。  
Merlin咬紧下唇，把手伸向自己的内裤中，握住了自己的勃发轻轻摩擦了起来。虽然很想把分身从内裤中解放出来，但Arthur的视线还是让他羞耻万分。这时Arthur突然说道：  
“Merlin，看着我。你不看着我，我怎么知道你脑子里想的是我。”  
Merlin万分不情愿地睁开眼，发现Arthur已经换了一种坐姿。他的双腿张开，身体微微前倾，双手放在了大腿上，在裆部的前方交握在一起。  
Arthur遮挡某个部位的动作意图很明显。  
发现这一点的Merlin暗笑起来。他直视着Arthur染上水汽的天蓝色双眼，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。看到Arthur的喉结明显地动了一动之后，低下头，引导Arthur的视线往下。感到Arthur的视线焦点落在自己已经湿润的内裤上，Merlin缓缓地拉下了内裤。坚硬的分身迫不及待地从内裤中跳出。Merlin握起分身来回摩擦了一会，前端便开始渗出更多的液体。Merlin用食指拈了拈，带出了一条晶莹的细线。  
这时，Merlin听见了Arthur粗重的呼气声。  
Arthur的反应让Merlin更加兴奋，全身的肌肉都处于紧张状态，体内小球再次顶到了Merlin的敏感点。  
“嗯……”  
意想不到的刺激让Merlin轻哼一声。Merlin的眼角瞥见Arthur颤抖了一下，然后在座位上难耐地扭动起来。  
看看Arthur能忍到什么时候……  
这种想法让Merlin不知道从哪冒出一股勇气，他迅速地踢掉自己的裤子和内裤，把一条腿搭在了沙发背上。在Arthur近乎愕然的注视中，Merlin伸手拉住了小球露在体外的环绳处，缓缓把体内的小球扯出。  
虽然小球在体内蠕动时十分顺畅，但要从恢复到狭窄状态的入口处出来却不那么顺利。小球缓缓从内侧撑开了入口处的嫩肉，与平时从外部扩张的感觉相差甚远。当小球直径最大的地方到达入口处时，被撑开的不适感让Merlin变得僵硬起来，让小球反而卡在那个位置。  
“啊……”  
Merlin略带痛苦的呻吟声让Arthur动了一动，但随即又坐回原位。  
Merlin缓慢地呼着气，用另一只手抚弄起自己的分身，很快，随着肌肉的放松，小球自行滑了出来。  
Merlin顺势把另一个小球也扯了出来，发现Arthur还在硬撑，便把小球顶回入口处，闭上双眼。深吸一口气后，Merlin缓缓地把小球推进体内。  
“啊……嗯……”Merlin轻轻地呻吟着。  
第一个小球顺利地进入了体内，再次顶住了Merlin的前列腺，让Merlin止不住颤栗，分身流出了更多的粘稠液体。小球的刺激让Merlin头晕目眩，在放入第二个小球时，Merlin已经忘记身在何方。  
“Arthur……嗯……”  
突然Merlin的耳边传来一阵声响，睁开眼，发现Arthur又压在他的上方。  
“Merlin……你这妖精……”Arthur的声音沙哑，声调却因为情欲而比平时要高。  
“Arthur……傲慢的混蛋……prat……”Arthur的体温，Arthur的气味，Arthur的声音，Merlin试图抗拒这一些的诱惑，但体内汹涌乱窜的魔力却让他缴械投降，他的双腿不自觉地盘住了Arthur的腰部，“你明知道我需要你……你这笨蛋……”  
Arthur没有说话。作为回答，他重重地咬了一口Merlin的锁骨，随即轻轻舔着被咬出来的痕迹。  
“唔……Arthur……嗯……”  
突然，Arthur不知何时潜入到二人之间的手猛地把Merlin体内的小球的扯了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
毫无防备的Merlin虽然没感觉到痛感，但粗暴的动作让小球无情地滑过体内敏感的嫩肉，快感让Merlin尖叫出声。  
“你很喜欢这东西，Merlin。”  
“Yeah。但我更喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“来吧，Arthur。”  
“Merlin，你不能诱惑我。”  
“Do you love me, Sire?”Merlin用一种极为性感的语气说道。  
Merlin感到自己的入口处马上被一个灼热坚挺的东西顶住。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“Arthur！”  
像是回答，Arthur猛地一挺身。  
期待已久的热度，熟悉的形状，无可比拟的质量，巨大的压迫感，一切都让Merlin突然间失去了思考的能力。他本能地配合着Arthur的动作摆动着腰，Arthur的存在充盈了他的身体，他的内心，他依然渴望着，直到Arthur镶嵌到了他的灵魂深处。  
“Arthur……Arthur……”他无意识地重复着这一个名字，没有任何意义，确又是任何的意义，像是他此生第一次想起这一个名字时一样，内心回荡着一种温暖的情感。  
Arthur任由Merlin喃喃自语，但每当Merlin呼唤一次Arthur的名字，他就加重力道作为回答，引起Merlin的尖声叫喊。直到Merlin声音沙哑，只能用力地抓住Arthur的手臂，抵抗那一波波涌来的快感。  
Arthur激烈地搅拌着Merlin体内的嫩肉，Merlin不由自主地夹紧着Arthur的分身，让Arthur的每一个动作都变得更艰难，因而更粗暴，然后结合得更加紧密。很快，二人都喘着粗气，没有言语的交流，却都从对方的眼神、动作里看到了一切，像是两颗心直接连在了一起，没有任何的阻碍。  
“哈……Ar……”  
Merlin的分身濒临爆发，他想要呼唤Arthur的名字，干涩的喉咙却让他发不出声音。这时，他看见Arthur的嘴唇微微张开，声音却没有传入他的耳中，而是在脑海的深处响起。  
“Merlin……I love you……”  
“I love you too.”Merlin默念着。  
Arthur微微一笑。很快笑容在他的脸上褪去，眉毛微微皱起，他的胸口更加剧烈地起伏着。Arthur伏下身子亲了Merlin一口，然后把嘴唇凑到了Merlin的耳旁。这次，Merlin听见了声音：  
“Coming……”  
“Me too……”Merlin尽力发出了声音。  
Merlin的努力换来了更加激烈地抽动。他紧紧地抱着Arthur的脖子，用力地咬着Arthur宽厚的肩膀。他挺立至肚脐部的分身一直流淌出透明的粘液，敏感的前列腺已经被折磨得极其脆弱，光是Arthur的体温已经能让他烫伤。终于在Arthur的最后一次抽动中，Merlin的分身喷出了白浊的浆液，Arthur却不再移动，任由Merlin颤抖着收缩的内壁把他体内的欲望一点点压榨出。  
他们就那样维持着高潮时的姿势，直到Merlin的感官一点点恢复，他的口中尝到了像是铁锈般的咸涩味道，他才意识到Arthur的肩膀已经被他咬破，鲜血正沿着Arthur光滑的后背滑落。  
“Sorry……”  
“I’m sorry too.”  
“What?”  
Merlin昏沉的大脑在Arthur的尖牙接触到他的脖子的瞬间清醒了过来。  
“NO！！！！！！！！！！嗷！！！！！！！！”

 

第二天，Merlin再次受到了Camelot的全体员工的视线洗礼。  
“Prat！！！！！！”

 

\--------------------V1版完------------------

 

 

 

PART II V2版 Arthur视角

Arthur软绵绵地挂在Merlin的身上，任由Merlin把他扛回办公室。  
他的头脑依然不是很清醒。刚才，Merlin的魔法变成强大的电流从Merlin的手中传来时，他的大脑有那么几秒钟是一片空白的。他的意识飘回到了小时候，那时他被Uther带到了海产市场，在Uther与一个商人说话时好奇地捉起了一条电鳗，惹得所有人都惊声尖叫。所幸那条电鳗已经十分衰弱，但他还是被电得浑身麻痹，那种感觉跟现在一模一样。回过神来，Arthur发现自己的脸已经贴在了桌子上，却丝毫感觉不到桌子的温度和硬度。  
“Mer%^&*%^……”身上没有一点感觉，却让Arthur觉得比有任何感觉都要不适。Arthur想要抱怨几句，却发现舌头只能微微地移动，声带也不能如愿地震动。  
“#@……#￥&*！”Arthur依然孜孜不倦地抱怨着。  
没说几句，Merlin就加快了脚步。Arthur尽力地转动他全身唯一灵活的部位——他的眼睛，瞥了Merlin一眼。那双大耳朵已经染上了鲜艳的桃红色。  
Arthur心中偷笑着。他继续说着意义不明的话，对着他嘴旁那只的大耳朵喷出更多的热气。  
在快要到达Arthur的办公室时，Arthur感到自己的四肢开始恢复知觉，搭在Merlin肩上的手不时被Merlin突出的肩胛骨磕到。  
突然，Arthur被用力地丢到了沙发上。他眼睁睁地看着Merlin气息紊乱地锁上门，然后猛地跨坐到他的身上，献上一个无比浓厚的吻。  
舌头被Merlin来回搅弄，让只恢复了部分感觉的Arthur快要分不清哪根才是自己的舌头了。虽然Arthur很想回吻Merlin，但嘴的动作还是不太灵活，只好任由Merlin在自己的口中放肆。  
与平时只是笨拙地回应自己的吻相比，今天的Merlin明显主动了很多。虽然动作有点生硬，但Arthur不得不承认Merlin的吻技进步很大。至少他已经忘记要怎么呼吸了。  
当他们的唇终于分离时，Arthur终于想起要呼吸。在他大口喘气的同时，他的视线依然在Merlin那张湿润的唇上流连忘返，那让他血脉贲张的唇。Arthur只感到头脑发热，体温升高。突然，下身传来一阵刺痛感，Arthur才发现自己已经硬得像块石头。  
Arthur难耐地蠕动着。这时。Merlin粗鲁地扯下了Arthur的领带，把Arthur还在发麻的双手绑在了背后。  
一个屈辱的姿势。曾经Morgause就是这样将他绑起，然后羞辱了他一顿。想到Morgause那目空一切的眼神，Arthur愤怒地哼了一声。  
本来扯得十分紧的领带这时有了一点的松动。Merlin果然察觉到了他的不悦。这让Arthur的心情又明朗了起来。  
Merlin跨坐在他的身上，把头靠在他的肩上绑着他身后的领带。那头柔软的黑发不时搔弄着Arthur的脖子。  
绑完领带后，Merlin坐直身，把Arthur的白衬衫下摆从裤子中扯出，然后解开了衬衫的三个扣子，露出了他胸前的肌肉，却不再解剩下的扣子。  
不知道Merlin要搞什么花样，Arthur默不作声。此时他手上的不适感渐渐退去，相信很快全身的力量都会恢复。  
突然，Merlin下滑到了他的勃发处，轻轻地握了握。  
“Hmm……”  
Arthur吃惊地哼了一声。  
“这里倒是恢复得很快。”Arthur听见Merlin嘲笑道。  
Arthur白了Merlin一眼。或许同时他的眼神里透露出了他的迫不及待，Merlin很识相地从Arthur的身上退开，跪在了柔软的毛地毯上。Merlin低头解着Arthur的拉链，在Arthur的角度能看得见他高耸的颧骨以及细长的睫毛，这无疑增加了下身的压迫感。  
Merlin的手指勾住了Arthur的分身的根部，轻轻将其掏出，再把那两颗小球从裤中释放出来。光是这一系列的动作，已经让Arthur开始微微颤抖起来。这时，他看见Merlin伸出了那深粉红色的舌头，舔上了那敏感的小球。  
“Mmm……”温热的触感，却难以让Arthur满足。  
Merlin像是回应他一样向上舔着。  
Arthur忍耐着，享受着，等待着Merlin将他的欲望深深含入口中。但Merlin却迟迟不肯行动，反而在啃咬他脆弱的前端。轻微的刺激却带来强烈的快感，但又犹如万千只蚂蚁爬遍了他的全身一般，无法止歇的瘙痒感。  
“Merlin！！！”Arthur痛苦地叫着。  
Merlin却站起身，开始脱起了衣服。Merlin脱下外套之后的动作变得极其缓慢，他不急不慢地解下自己的领带，松开领口的扣子，扯开领口。Arthur看见Merlin那性感的锁骨在衣服之间现出，还有那白皙的肌肤……Arthur大口地喘着气。Merlin的手却不再解余下的扣子，转而解开自己的皮带扣，拉下拉链，却不脱掉裤子，又坐回了Arthur的身上。Arthur能看见Merlin的白色内裤被顶起了一个轮廓。  
想要伸出手抚摸Merlin，才想起双手被绑在了身后。Arthur准备用力挣脱时，坐在自己身上的Merlin却颤抖起来。Merlin全身绷紧着，闭着眼睛像是在忍耐着什么。这时Arthur才想起小球还在Merlin的体内。正想再嘲笑Merlin几句，却看到Merlin突然把手伸向了下身，并开始忘我地摩擦了起来。Arthur惊讶得瞪大了双眼。  
这么多年来，他从没见到Merlin自慰。  
虽然这很大程度归根于他没有机会像Merlin那样冒冒失失地在不恰当的时机闯进别人的房间，虽然他无数次想象过Merlin自慰时忘情地喊着他的名字的样子，但是他确实一次都没有亲眼见过。当然，在和Merlin做爱时Merlin抚弄自己的行为不算的话。  
现在的情况明显不一样。Merlin很显然已经忘记了他的存在。这让Arthur又是好气又是好笑。Merlin的脸上染上红晕，他无意识地咬着自己的下唇，并发出了断断续续的呻吟声。Arthur一边欣赏着Merlin的表情，一边却为发疼的下身苦恼着。显然需要爱抚的不仅仅是Merlin的分身。  
过了一会，Merlin迷茫地睁开眼睛，看见Arthur的视线后吃了一惊，眼神突然变得清醒起来。  
“呃……”  
“看来你不是很需要我啊，Merlin。”Merlin像被逼到绝境的野兔一样的惊慌失措的表情激发了Arthur的兽性，他一用力，绑在手上的领带就被他扯开了。他把Merlin推倒在沙发上，并骑在了他的身上。  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArthur？！！！！！！”Merlin的脸色惨白，“呃，刚才，刚才那不是，我……”  
“你不用解释，我都看到了。”  
Arthur虽然满心想要把Merlin的脑子干出来看看他刚刚到底在想什么，但想要看看Merlin在他面前自慰的想法却占了上风。  
Arthur放开了Merlin，站起身来系好被扒开的裤头，将自己高昂的欲望收进裤中，希望这能对于压抑欲望有所帮助。Arthur随手拉过了自己的办公椅，坐在了Merlin 的对面，这个动作引起了他的坚挺的抗议，引起了一阵恼人的疼痛。  
“继续。”  
“What？！”  
“你继续，不用管我。”Arthur努力装出平静的表情。事实上Merlin羞得通红的脸直接刺激了他局促的部位，他翘起腿，将欲望紧紧地压在两腿之间。“就像平时你想着我自己做的时候那样。”光是想象一下那个情景Arthur腿间的物体就开始颤抖了。  
“Arthur！我没有！”  
“你是说你没有想着我还是说没有自己做？”Arthur不悦地问道。  
“我……没有……自己……”  
“那正好了，现在给你个机会自己来。”Arthur说道。见Merlin还楞在那没反应，Arthur压低声音威胁道：“还是说你想我把你脱光抱回会议室然后在所有人面前干你？”  
“NO……”Merlin声音嘶哑，无力地摇着头。那怯弱的样子让Arthur更加疯狂。  
“那就继续！”Arthur催促道。他的内心已经决定要是Merlin还不动他就立刻放弃了。但Merlin却闭上了眼睛，犹豫地把手伸入那条白色的内裤中，Arthur的视线随之探索着。  
Merlin紧闭着双眼，睫毛不住颤动着，洁白的门牙咬住了略微红肿的下唇，脸上的绯红一直向下延续到Merlin的锁骨间，胸口剧烈地起伏着。修长的手指隐没在内裤中，只有尺骨的隆起还露在外面。  
Arthur两腿间的分身已经硬得要磕伤他的腿，他只好放下翘起的腿，靠在椅背上，但这个坐姿让他的裤裆部拉紧，下身又开始刺痛起来。无奈之下，Arthur微微向前倾着身子，虽然给下身提供了多一点的空间，却发现这会使得隆起十分明显，Arthur只好把双手轻轻放在了上面。然后还不忘再欺辱一下Merlin。  
“Merlin，看着我。你不看着我，我怎么知道你脑子里想的是我。”  
Merlin睁开了眼睛，灰蓝色的眼睛微微泛红着，却不知为何带着一丝笑意。Merlin用那双充满情欲的双眼盯着Arthur，让Arthur几乎就按捺不住扑上去的冲动。  
Arthur只觉得喉咙像火烧一样，想要咽下口水润一润喉，却发现口腔内也一样干渴。  
这时Merlin低下头，Arthur的视线不由自主地随着Merlin向下滑动的手一起移动着，停留在Merlin已经被濡湿了一小块的内裤上。  
纯白色的内裤，让Merlin的分身的形状隐约可见。狭小的内裤已经无法容下Merlin的勃发，内裤的上部已经被撑开，隐隐能看见Merlin勃发的前端。  
若隐若现的感觉让Arthur更加难耐。像是感觉到Arthur的心情，Merlin缓缓扯下了内裤。裤头一松，被束缚已久的Merlin的分身就弹跳而出。Merlin脱下内裤后，握住自己的分身不住摩擦起来。很快，分身的前端就渗出了透明的液体。Merlin还用食指拈了拈，带出了一条晶莹的细线。  
Arthur瞪大了双眼。此刻的Merlin是如此的诱人。  
“嗯……”  
Merlin轻哼了一声。声音虽轻，传到Arthur的耳朵里却无限放大。Arthur的下身随之一紧。胀大的分身似乎要撑破裤子一般，全身的火热让他难耐不堪，他不由自主地颤动着。  
偏偏在这时，本来羞涩万分的Merlin突然踢掉了挂在脚上的裤子，把一条腿搭在了沙发背上，Merlin伸手拉住了小球露在体外的环绳处，缓缓把体内的小球扯出。  
Arthur失去了思考的能力，他只是呆呆地看着Merlin。  
“啊……”  
小球似乎卡在了Merlin的体内。Merlin略带痛苦的呻吟声让Arthur的双脚自动站起，但刚一用力，Arthur又回过神来，立刻又坐回原位。  
Merlin缓慢地呼着气，用另一只手抚弄起自己的分身。很快，Merlin“嗯”了一声，第一个小球很顺畅地滑了出来。随即Merlin把另一个小球也扯了出来。  
然后，Merlin又把小球顶回入口处，闭上双眼，缓缓地把小球推进体内。  
“啊……嗯……”Merlin轻轻地呻吟着。  
第一个小球顺利地进入了Merlin的体内，让Merlin不住颤栗着，分身流出了更多的粘稠液体。在放入第二个小球时，Merlin已经眼神空洞，无意识地喊道：  
“Arthur……嗯……”  
被Merlin以如此情色的语气喊着自己的名字，Arthur的耐性已经被抛到了九霄云外。等Arthur回过神来，他已经压在了Merlin的上方。  
“Merlin……你这妖精……”Arthur的喉咙依旧干渴，他几乎认不出这是自己的声音。  
“Arthur……傲慢的混蛋……prat……”  
Merlin的双腿盘住了Arthur的腰部，轻轻的触碰已经足以让Arthur爆发。他把手伸到了二人之间，又听见Merlin呢喃着，“你明知道我需要你……你这笨蛋……”  
Arthur重重地咬了一口Merlin的锁骨，随即轻轻舔着被咬出来的痕迹。  
“唔……Arthur……嗯……”Merlin的呻吟声让Arthur更加情迷意乱，他勾住了塑料小球的绳子，用力把Merlin体内的小球扯了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Merlin尖叫着。  
“你很喜欢这东西，Merlin。”  
Arthur一边嘲笑着Merlin，一遍把塑料小球抛在一旁，然后掏出了自己的濒临爆发的分身。  
“Yeah。但我更喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“来吧，Arthur。”  
煽动情欲的言语让Arthur更加迷乱。  
“Merlin，你不能诱惑我。”  
“Do you love me, Sire?”Merlin用一种极为性感的语气说道。  
Arthur脑中一片空白。他把分身抵在了Merlin的入口处。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“Arthur！”  
作为回答，Arthur猛地一挺身。  
Merlin柔软的内壁迅速地拥簇上来，让Arthur的分身紧紧地被包裹着。Arthur缓缓地抽动着，同时忍耐着一波波能够让他随时释放的快感。  
“Arthur……Arthur……”Merlin的眼神恍惚，但嘴里不住呼唤着Arthur的名字。每一次的呼唤，Arthur都觉得有一种莫名的温暖充满了他的内心。  
Arthur任由Merlin喃喃自语，但每当Merlin呼唤一次Arthur的名字，他就加重力道作为回答，引起Merlin的忘情叫喊。直到Merlin声音沙哑，再也无力叫出来，才开始加快速度。这时，Merlin无意识地抓住了Arthur的手臂。  
Arthur激烈地搅拌着Merlin体内的嫩肉，Merlin不由自主地夹紧着Arthur的分身，让Arthur的每一个动作都变得更艰难，因而更粗暴，然后结合得更加紧密。很快，二人都喘着粗气，没有言语的交流，却都从对方的眼神、动作里看到了一切，像是两颗心直接连在了一起，没有任何的阻碍。  
“哈……Ar……”  
Merlin沙哑的声音依然在呼唤Arthur的名字。  
Arthur张开嘴，说着一句话，却发现自己没有发出声音，但内心却莫名地相信Merlin能够听见。  
“Merlin……I love you……”  
“I love you too.”Merlin动了动嘴唇，Merlin的声音在他的脑海中响起。  
Arthur微微一笑。此时他已经快要到达极限，而Merlin越发收紧的内壁也表明Merlin即将爆发。Arthur伏下身子亲了Merlin一口，然后把嘴唇凑到了Merlin的耳旁，简短地说道：  
“Coming……”  
“Me too……”Merlin尽力发出了声音。  
Merlin的回答让Arthur抬起身，更加激烈地抽动着。Arthur的每一个动作都翻搅着Merlin的嫩肉，每一次的冲刺都让Merlin收紧肌肉。Merlin不知何时已坐起身，揽住了Arthur的脖子。突然，Merlin用力地咬着Arthur宽厚的肩膀。但Arthur丝毫没有感到疼痛，依然继续着最后的冲刺。终于在一次剧烈地抽动中，Merlin颤抖着，挺立的分身喷出了白浊的浆液，洒在两人的胸腹部。Arthur却不再动，任由Merlin剧烈收缩的内壁压榨着深埋在他体内的分身，把他体内的欲望一点点榨出。  
他们就那样维持着高潮时的姿势，互相抱着对方，直到急促的气息趋于平静。此时Arthur才感到肩膀剧痛，温暖的鲜血正沿着他的后背流落。  
“Sorry……”Merlin低声说道。  
“I’m sorry too.”  
Arthur说完，张开嘴凑到Merlin的脖子上。   
“What?”  
Merlin似乎还没反应过来，直到Arthur用力咬下……  
“NO！！！！！！！！！！嗷！！！！！！！！”

 

 

第二天，Merlin再次受到了Camelot的全体员工的视线洗礼。  
“Prat！！！！！！”

 

\----------------------------V2完-------------------


End file.
